Love Stinks
by DarkdemonRaYven
Summary: Carlisle meets Patricia, a 19yr old nurse fresh out of college. He instantly falls for the ever obvious Patty. Edward starts to have feeling for her too and Bella wants her dead because of Edward falling for her. Only one thing to say, LOVE STINKS! EDWARDxOCxCARLISLE
1. Patty

_Review! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just Patty and her family._

Chapter One: Forks

"Patricia! You really don't have to go." Mom said, tears forming in her eyes. I sighed, annoyed "Mom, I'll be fine. Okay? I'll email you every day." William, my uncle, handed me my last bag. "Don't worry Judith. Patty will be fine." He gave me one last hug before smiling sadly at me. Mom ran a shaky hand through her red hair and smiled gently.

"Okay, your right Will. Your an adult now. I'll have to let you go soon anyway." We hugged and she kissed my cheek. I picked up my luggage, gave one last glance at my family, and walked away toward my plane. My car was already at my apartment in Forks Washington. I'm going to miss the bright sunny weather, crowded beaches, and terrible traffic of California. I boarded the pane and found a seat near the exit.

What am I doing? I'm a city girl! I don't belong in a tiny town. These people grew up together. Now I'm the odd one out. The person that nobody knows. On top of that, I'll stick out like a green alien. Tan skin, bright red hair, and I'm shorter that average. Great. Hopefully, I get along with my new mentor at the hospital in Forks, Dr. Cullen. I laid my head back, put my headphones in, and fell asleep.

I woke up at the sound of the pilots voice booming through the speakers. _"Please buckle up, the plane is landing in Forks Washington." _ Thank god. I really need to stretch. I was one of the first out of the plane. I dragged my luggage toward a taxi, packed it all in, and hopped in the back seat. "Where to miss?" The driver said in a thick English accent. "To 3450 Landing Apartments please." The ride there was slient and a little awkward.

We pulled up to my apartment "Thank you" I handed him the money and got out. I got my luggage from the trunk, the taxi drove off after I had gotten my bags. 45B, 45B, 45B…here it is! I smiled as I unlocked the faded wooden door. I stepped inside, dropped my bags to the floor, and closed the door behind me. It was a small studio apartment, white walls, one bedroom, one bathroom. Simple and cozy. I plopped down on the black leather couch with a tired sigh.

I glanced at the pink kitten shaped wall clock. I had four hours until my meeting with my new mentor. Perfect time. I took a long hot shower, put on a pair of black dress pants, a pale blue button up, and a white sweater. I straighten my curly red hair, pulling it up into a tight bun. I put on light makeup, eyeliner, blue eye shadow, and a pale pink lip stick. I nodded in satisfaction before going back to the living room slash kitchen area and pulling on my black strappy heals. I dug around in my green bag, pulling out my pearl necklace.

I snapped it on and glanced at the wall clock. Just in time! I grabbed my purse, and left the apartment. I found my classic volkswagen beetle sitting in the parking lot. It had a rusted bumper, faded black paint, and made a loud squeaking noise when you started it up. The only thing that matters is that it gets me where I need to go. Despite how old it is, it's a dependable car. I climbed in, throwing my purse to the passenger seat. I started it up, the squeaking breaking the silence, as I pulled out of my parking space. As I drove down the road, I caught a lot of attention, every head turned in my direction to stare at me. I grumbled to myself when I pulling into the hospital parking lot. Wow, this place is tiny. I guess they don't need a big hospital in a small town.

I locked my car and headed into the lobby. I smiled at the woman at the desk. "Can I help you?" I nodded "Yes, I'm looking for Dr. Cullen. I have a meeting with him." She nodded and flipped through a file cabinet. "Ah, yes, you must be Ms. Benswanger. Correct?"

"Yes."

"Okay Ms. Benswanger, his office is down the hall and to the right. Good luck." I said my thanks and followed her directions. I knocked on the wooden door and waited. "Come in." A deep voice called. I walking in, closing the door gently behind myself. "Hello, Dr. Cullen. I'm Patricia Benswanger. It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person." I shook his hand and froze. He was perfect. His golden blond hair was swept out of his honey colored eyes.

He had perfect features, and full lips. "Please." His voice was as smooth as butter "Call me Carlisle. Now Patricia…" My breath hitched when Carlisle said my name. He was so pale…and his hand was so cold when I shook it.

Carlisle POV

She was so beautiful. A small curvy waist, an hour glass figure. A rather large, full chest size. Full pink lips, wide innocent emerald green eyes, a small button nose covered by brown freckles, a round soft heart shaped face framed by bright fiery red hair. She reminded me of an angel. When she got up and left, I noticed she had a cute butt, and long legs.

Patricia…

Patty POV

I got up and shook Carlisle's hand once more before leaving. I shut the door and let out a sigh and started to walk away. "Patricia?" I stopped and turned to look at Carlisle with a smile. "Yes?" He smiled back

"Would you like to go to dinner?"

I blinked and grinned "Sure. I'll meet you here at 7." With that said I walked away. Wow only my first day in Forks and I already have someone to hang out with. I ran through the pouring rain back to my car. I hurriedly unlocked the door and hopped inside. I turned the heat on blast, turned the car on with a squeak, and made my way home to start getting ready for dinner with Carlisle.


	2. The Dinner Part 1

**REVIEW! I'm so sorry about the chapter mishap. I had no idea that I did that! I'm very sorry! **

Chapter Two

I grabbed my purse, hopped out of the car, and raced inside my apartment. I immediately went to take a hot shower. I wrapped a pink polka dot bath towel around my torso, slipped on my white bunny slippers, and went back to the living room to find my comb. I kneeled down on my knees and dug through my green bag, finding the comb, I slipped back into the misty bathroom. I combed through my wet hair, and then blow dried it.

My hair immediately started to curl and frizz up, so I had to flatiron my hair. I snorted in annoyance when my hair started to get large, frizzy Goldilocks curls in different parts of my head. I sighed and just left it alone, and shuffled back to my bag. I dug through it, throwing random things behind me. I tried on several outfits before finding something dressy, but not to dressy. Semi casual. It was a soft yellow long sleeve turtle neck, a knee length kaki skirt, and white baby doll flats. I threw on the same white sweater I wore earlier.

I went back to the bathroom and put on a light coat of soft yellow eye shadow, and a bit of white eye liner. I smoothed out my clothes and smiled at my reflection. My hair had finally smoothed out into the usual curly hair-do I wear every day. I went back out to the living room and glanced at the wall clock. I had two hours until I had to leave. I paced the floor, I didn't have cable, or internet. I can't afford any of that right now between high gas prices, and bills. So, it was nothing to do. I pouted, plopping down on the only couch I had.

I really needed friends. I went to the kitchen and looked around for a slight snack before my get-together with Carlisle. Well, maybe I can go to his house and watch Tv there…that would be amazing.

_'His little whispers…love me…love me, that's all I ask for love me, love me.- "I_ picked up my phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Patty, what's up?"

"Oh, hey Karla. Nothing much going on here. How's everything back home?"

"Your moms hysterical…" I rolled my eyes at this "and do you remember Justin? My ex boyfriend?"

"Yeah. What about him?" I asked, inspecting my purple nails.

"Uh, well, Justin and I are 'friends with benefits'-"

"Wait. Aren't you going out with Brandon right now?"

"Yes! Anyway, Justin told Brandon that we had kissed, and now he won't talk to me. I've been trying to explain, but he won't listen! What do I do?"

"Okay, first you have to call it off with Justin. Then keep trying to talk to Brandon."

"Thanks Patty! Love you sis! Bye." Karla hung up and I sighed at her stupidity. She may be my best friend, but she was still a boy crazy idiot. I slipped my phone back into my purse and glanced at the clock. Finally, it's time to go already. I grabbed my purse, and slipped on my flats. I gently closed the door behind me, and locked it. I jogged through the light rain to my beetle. I jumped in the driver's seat, threw my purse in the passenger's seat. The car started with a loud ear piercing squeak, and I backed out of the parking spot.

I drove down the busy main road, everybody still staring intensely at me. I groaned and tapped the steering wheel when a bald man gawked at me in his minivan, his three thousand kids hopping and screaming around in the back seat. I finally turned and gave him a nasty glare, giving him the one finger salute, the traffic light turned green and I gently pressed the gas pedal down. My car gave a nasty jerk, before puttering on down the road.

That disgusting pervert who has no manners at all put me in a terrible snappy mood. I pulled into the hospital parking lot and parked in the front so Carlisle could see me. The rain was starting to come down harder when a knock on my window startled me. I grinned and rolled the window down. "Hey Carlisle. Ready to go?" He smile back and nodded. I rolled the window back up, grabbed my purse and go out. "So what restaurant are we going to?" I asked as we walked to Carlisle's sleek black sports car. "Italian. Is that okay?"

I smiled when he opened my door for me "Yes, I love Italian food." He beamed back at me before closing the door and walking over to the driver's side. He got in and started the car up with a silent purr. We pulled out of the lot, passing my old beetle and back on to the main road. I realized that Carlisle was wearing black slacks, and a light green button up top, the top three buttons un- buttoned. I felt a faint pink blush spread across my cheeks at the sight of smooth pale skin peaking through the shirt.

I quickly turned away to prevent him from seeing my heated blush. I started a casual conversation about different things. Then he started asking about my family, my hobbies, and, strangely if I was single. I don't know why he want to know that, but hey! If you have to work with a stranger, then you might as well know a little bit about them. My last relationship ended on bad terms. He had left me for another girl, and had been cheating on me since we gotten together.

On top of that, the girl was ugly, and he was the guy who took my virginity. I regret even dating him the first place. I had honestly thought he loved me, but he just used me for a good bang, free food and a place to sleep at night. He was always at my house back when I was living with my mom and uncle, eating the food that they worked hard to buy just for us. I was just way to stupid and in love to notice what he was doing.

Carlisle touched my arm with his icy hand, sending electric jolts through my body. "Yes?" I said, not realizing that the car had stopped. He laughed. It sounded like a perfect melody being sung by a freaking angel. No, not by an angel. By Jesus. I grinned at the thought, watching his lips move as he spoke, his voice smooth and deep like butter. Hid gold hair shone in the dim lighting, his liquid honey eyes sparkling… oh my God. He's too beautiful. It's just not possible for a human to have flawless looks, and a great body all in one

This is going to be a long night…. Carlisle opened my door for me. "Thank you." I said with a sight chuckle. "No problem at all." We walked into the small restaurant, and got lead to a table by a flirty waitress. Carlisle rolled his eyes at the young girl's behavior as we sat down. We chatted until our waiter came to take our orders. Carlisle gave me the heads up that I should go first. "Um let me have the personal pizza, with pepperoni and a side of fries. Oh, and I'll take a coke please." The waiter gave me a flirty smirk before turning to a slightly ticked off Carlisle.

"Nothing for me. Thank you." I blinked "What? You're not getting anything?" I asked after the annoying waiter left. "I'm not really hungry." I nodded slowly, and then gave him a smile. "Tell me about you family. What are they like?" I smiled gently at the thought of my small family back in California. "My Father died in 9/11." I felt my eyes prickle with tears. "My Dad was a chef, and I remember he would always make my mom and I a fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies every Saturday." I gave a strained laugh "He was a simple man, loving, caring, and he was my papa. I miss him." I looked up at the twinkling lights above us thoughtfully.

I knew that he was just at the wrong place at the wrong time, but it kills me knowing that he'll never see me get married. I can't pick up the phone and talk to him, he'll never see his grandchildren, and I'll never see him again. "I'm so sorry Patricia."

"Patty."

"Excuse me?" I grinned "Call me Patty." I barely know this man, and I'm telling him about my Papa! I almost broke down in front of him too. Just what in the world is going on here? Why is he so pale, and his hands are like ice blocks. I'm going to find out what he's pulling. No matter what!


End file.
